<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Do You Go After A Leap Of Faith? by Constantine_You_Owe_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808482">Where Do You Go After A Leap Of Faith?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me'>Constantine_You_Owe_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Spencer Simmons/Kyle - Freeform, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Spencer jump from the bridge to evade Jerry's cronies, and this is what happened next. </p>
<p>Spencer finds himself with some difficult feelings and Kyle is no help at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Simmons/Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Do You Go After A Leap Of Faith?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I binged watched the entire show yesterday and when I woke up (after going to bed at 6am) I knew I had to bang out a few words for these two dorks. <br/>Also, my soundtrack for writing this was literally the soundtrack to the show because it is amazing????</p>
<p>Please also let it be known that I love Desmond and Roddy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Where Do You Go After A Leap Of Faith?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt myself falling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I confessed to you "I saw a body."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You said you'd seen a few.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when you fall you cannot anticipate the landing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will you land on your feet or will you land at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did you have faith in that leap before your feet left the floor? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold. So cold. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Icy river water filled his nose and mouth, with leaden limbs flailing in the strong current Spencer tried in vain to break the surface. His lungs burned and his energy was sapped from the brutal freezing waters that seemed to drag him further down toward the riverbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The edges of his vision began to darken zeroing in on the smallest pinpricks of light above him, he couldn’t discern what it was now and his mind was slowly shutting down to the point that it looked almost like the eyes of a celestial being staring down at him as he took his last dying breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer felt a sudden peace at that thought and with one last look up at the surface, he let go of his fear his body stilled as he let the current take him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something strong clamped around his upper arm and pulled hard at his aching limb. Spencer’s eyes fly open as the surface breaks over him and his lungs are gifted with a gasping watery flood of air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head was pounding and he coughed up more water than he was too proud to admit as he was helped back up onto the riverside. The concrete unforgiving against his knees and his arms shook hard trying to hold his weight while he tried to gasp in another lungful of air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up he was met with the concerned yet, somehow, amused gaze of Kyle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I genuinely believed you would be a capable swimmer,” While Kyle’s tone was apologetic he couldn’t fight the relieved smile that spread across his face. “Seriously, a yacht club member and I had to save you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Spencer didn’t respond the smile dropped and instead he offered his hand to help the man to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t normally get yanked off the side of a bridge so forgive me for not being prepared.” Spencer snapped looking away in a failed bid to hide his bruised ego- but it was more than that… he felt like he had almost died and the reverence in which he viewed Kyle now did not sit well within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadn’t he done what anyone would have done if left in the same situation? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be a little dramatic at times, but it was the only way to ensure they wouldn’t follow us.” A logical response and Spencer felt his racing heart settle a little now that he couldn’t see Kyle’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the last thing he needed. Spencer had lived a privileged life not having to be rescued from anything so the idea of Rescuer Syndrome being added to the pile of his evergrowing problems lately was not welcome and he blanched internally at himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t normally do this, but come back to my place and dry off. I think it would be a bit suspicious if people saw the son of a presidential candidate walking home soaking wet.” Everything in him wanted to refuse but he was so tired and so cold, he wouldn’t have made it home anyway- probably wouldn’t even have managed to hail a cab after all that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plus his phone was probably wrecked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t in his pocket as he patted himself down. It belonged to the river now he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence along the riverbank, Kyle seemed on high alert leaving Spencer the opportunity to think things through logically. After all, he was allowed to be grateful to Kyle for saving his life but did his heart have to flutter like it did when he smiled at him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had that flutter existed before this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment was warm when they finally got there. Kyle had taken them through many winding streets and back on themselves a few times to properly ensure they were not being followed by ‘Jerry’s Friends’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer merely stood dripping in the doorway as Kyle shuffled about the place grabbing towels all the while divesting himself of his clothes very slowly, it was an arduous task when soaked through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come inside and close the door already.” Kyle groused, he turned to Spencer wearing a fluffy white towel around his shoulders, hands at his belt buckle ready to battle with wet denim to free his cold and clammy legs. “I don’t care if you get the floor wet. Just come and get warm or you’ll get a cold. Tuesday would hate me for putting your health at risk.” The journalist didn’t wait for a response of any kind before he wandered towards what was likely the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping further into the apartment Spencer could only quietly berate himself for getting tied up in all of this. It was for the greater good and he would fight for as long as he could but perhaps not at Kyle’s side.                                                                                                                                                                             </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was embarrassing enough that he had been rescued from nearly drowning, it wasn’t fair of the universe to give him some odd survivor crush on the unkempt journo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the towel left out for him Spencer spent a good 5 minutes with it over his head drying his hair as best he could. All the while relishing the privacy it gave him and allowed himself a moment to display the panic that had welled up inside on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need dry clothes?” Spencer sat up straight and pulled the towel from his head in a matter of seconds, he hadn’t heard Kyle return and in that brief moment as the towel revealed his face Kyle saw the panic. “Are you alright?” He sat down by Spencer, he seemed softer and a lot warmer than he had before, and Spencer guessed he’d managed a quick shower before dressing again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All this sneaking around behind your mother’s back must be difficult.” He was cut off immediately when Spencer raised a hand to silence him, and with as much courage as he could he looked at Kyle with the last vestiges of anger ebbing away gone before it could really fully realise itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of this fight, as much as it pains me to do this against my mother.” Their conversation was cut off as the front door opened and closed again and a tall brunette woman entered the apartment carrying a few grocery bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got here as soon as I could, I brought things for dinner,” She smiled at both of them but it didn’t reach her eyes, she didn’t show disdain for either of them she seemed more scared than anything else. “He’s still soaking wet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle jumped up and pressed a kiss to the woman’s cheek as he passed her and he headed into another room. This left Spencer and the stranger alone and when she turned to look at him he could only offer a weak smile that didn’t fully form as he began to tremble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cold. He was cold… inside and out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle told me what you two were doing.” It sounded sordid the way she’d said it, a sly smile had formed on her lips as she tossed him a wink. Whatever she had assumed she was really rather off the mark and Spencer felt an urgency to tell her how wrong her assumption was. Even if saying it out loud was more for his benefit than anyone else’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re only working together because we have the same goals. Other than that I don’t know what you could be implying.” The cheek kiss had reared jealousy’s ugly head in Spencer and it made him feel queasy. There was nothing between himself and Kyle, there was barely a friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, ok well, I’m going to make you something warm to eat. Go get out of those wet clothes.” With the same order on repeat from Kyle and this woman, Spencer forced himself to his feet, limbs stiff and unwieldy, and went in search of his gracious host. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met at the door and Kyle gestured for him to follow him further in. With great trepidation, Spencer did as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re almost the same height so these should fit you until your clothes dry.” Spencer gingerly took the proffered grey t-shirt and black sweat bottoms giving no comment on the clothing but he did manage a very quiet, almost whispered, thank you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to get changed. You can hang your wet clothes over by the window to dry, I’ll see you out there.” In a moment of what felt like madness, Spencer reached out and grabbed Kyle’s wrist as he turned to leave and tugged him back so they were facing one another again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t necessary now and maybe a little late but… thank you for pulling me out of that river. If you hadn’t I think I might have died.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence. Spencer releases Kyle’s wrist from the unnecessarily tight grip he’d held it in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t make a habit of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pull people into rivers and it wouldn’t have happened at all!” No, no this wasn’t right, it felt as though Kyle was trying to pull these kinds of reactions from him and this was confirmed when the man in front of him let out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I don’t do it to everyone. First time I’ve had to jump off a bridge actually.” Casual was better, for a second Spencer worried he had made things too intense with his thanks but Kyle had eased them out of that with his teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get changed, and Annette will feed us. She’s a good friend to come and do this for us.” There was no time for Spencer to question the journalist as he turned and left quickly all the while calling out for Annette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being alone felt good, even in a strange place. When was he going to process that he had been happy to let go and sink to the bottom of the river? What good would it have done for him to continue fighting against a current stronger than he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting changed was somewhat a challenge with his sodden clothes sticking to his skin as he tried to peel off the layers. He neatly laid the items over a drying rack by the window as instructed by Kyle, the clothing he had been loaned was surprisingly soft and it brought relaxation to Spencer for the first time in days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running a hand through his hair he let out a long sigh that cleansed him of some of his apprehension before he padded out of the bedroom bare-foot and made an effort to include himself in the conversation that was being had in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Kyle saw him dried and dressed he gave a nod of approval and passed him a beer. It was accepted gratefully, he didn’t often allow himself such indulgences but this seemed the perfect time for alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle said you nearly died because of him. I hope you make him take responsibility.” Annette was stood with a hand on one hip and her other hand brandishing a spoon like a conductors baton pointing between Kyle and himself. “He’s so reckless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think I could make him do anything. If I keep associating with him we might end up doing something far more dangerous.” Feeling a little lighter now he was warm and dry and anticipating a good homecooked meal everything felt better so much so that he felt brave enough to tease the journalist a little himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annette could only laugh as she turned back to the pans on the stove. Though she did nod in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you don’t have many friends, Kyle. You’re a nuisance.” Spencer had no idea if she was right in saying that. As he recalled from his earlier thoughts he knew very little about Kyle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you could say that.” He conceded quickly a sheepish smile on his face, that smile softened as he turned back to Spencer and Spencer worried his lip between his teeth unsure how to feel with the endearing look he was receiving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t friends?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were not friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Were they? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look so scared, Spencer I’m just teasing you!” Kyle laughed aloud eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled brightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them ate dinner together on the sofas with the TV playing quietly to fill the lull in the conversation. He found out that Annette was Kyle’s ex-fiancee and recently had they tried to rekindle the relationship. Only to find they’d valued the friendship they’d cultivated over the years more than the romance, of which there was very little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Annette left Spencer tried to leave with her but she slipped out unnoticed while he and Kyle argued over his clothes and how late the hour was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very insistent to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t belong here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying you’re too good to be here, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to make everything so personal or teasing. I hope you are more serious in your career. When you interviewed me you were serious and passionate, where is that man now?” He knew right off the bat that he didn’t really care about who that man was, the real Kyle was there in front of him right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real Kyle was sat cross-legged on his sofa in orange shorts and a black t-shirt with ducks printed on it. He was the one holding a freshly opened beer in one hand and an unlit cigarette between his lips looking up at him with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow trying to discern just what the Hell was wrong with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he ever found out Spencer would appreciate being privy to that information. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have personalities we take to work, don’t you put on a mask when you endorse your mother in front of thousands on television even when you no longer believe in her cause?” Well played.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no arguing with that one and Spencer didn’t pretend to think he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Mr Harvard, are you really going to leave in those clothes?” The conversation took a swift turn, thankfully, to something less intense once again. “Your clothes won’t be dry, you can stay the night, or are you worried mother is keeping tabs on you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She might have been but it was probably too late to worry about that now, not when he knew Jerry had been tailing him. But- she would never hurt him and so it was cemented in him that Jerry was the problem and she just had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a grown man, my mother will not be keeping tabs on me,” It was a weak retort and it lacked any kind of force behind it to seem angry or even strong but it was all he had in him right then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long day, he wanted to lie down and close his eyes for a few minutes. Even if he didn’t sleep he wanted to rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think will happen when you confront your mother, do you think she will drop everything she has worked so hard for? Do you believe in her human side?” This again? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did Kyle want from him? To denounce her like he had his own mother all those years ago? He couldn’t give up on her like that not just for himself but for Tuesday, didn’t they deserve a mother they could be proud of and who would be proud of them in return? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe in her humanity. I always have and I always will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was that for a while. They spent a little while watching TV but Spencer found he couldn’t concentrate on anything on the screen when he could feel the heat of Kyle’s skin against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d picked the smallest sofa for their debate earlier and were now both too stubborn to move and put space between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop doing that.” Kyle chided almost miserably. He barely turned his head when he moved his gaze from the TV show to Spencer who stiffened before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop doing what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking at me like that!” Kyle set down his beer on the coffee table and in one swift movement had pulled Spencer beneath him his hands at either side of his head. “I’ve tried so hard to ignore what’s going on inside of me but the way you look at me… you’re melting my resolve.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flush that crawled up Spencer’s neck to his cheeks was burning. It seared his skin feeling like a brand burned onto him broadcasting his feelings to the man who pinned him to the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no further words between them as Kyle leaned in and kissed him deep and slow, he tasted like alcohol and cigarettes and Spencer found that he didn’t really mind. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. This wasn’t his first kiss but it was the first kiss he had desperately wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling bold, he threw his arms around the journalist and pulled him closer returning the kiss with a fervour he hadn’t been aware he was capable of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle was the one to break the kiss and with a sly smile he said;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t you trying to cope with nearly drowning is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe it or not you had already grown on me a lot before you saved my life. You really took a leap of faith on this, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both shifted so they could sit up again, Kyle slung an arm around Spencer’s shoulder and sighed only moving slightly to grab his cigarette box and light up. His arm did not move from around Spencer and Spencer had no issues with that, the closeness was no longer maddening only comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kyle began his gaze was on the television now as he spoke, “Where do you go after a leap of faith?”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>